


Dark Chocolate and Honey

by MyCatHatIsOn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Claire Novak, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Meg Masters, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Jimmy Novak, Bisexual Male Character, Car Accidents, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins (Supernatural), Complicated Relationships, Different Biology, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Alpha, Injury Recovery, M/M, Nurse Meg Masters, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omegaverse, Past Relationship(s), Slice of Life, Slow Burn, past Destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatHatIsOn/pseuds/MyCatHatIsOn
Summary: Castiel can't help but feel alone. And while he's used to it, he hadn't been prepared for the new onslaught of loneliness once Dean ended things with him.Luckily, with the help of a sarcastic and yet (surprisingly) caring nurse, Castiel will try navigate through his own demons and problematic relationships.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Meg Masters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I really like omegaverse, the dynamics of it really interest me. I also really like Megstiel. And while I've been wanting a good a/b/o fic for this ship (and one with Meg as an alpha because I personally haven't seen/read any fics with female alphas), my friend convinced me to make my own. So here it is!
> 
> I'm not super confident in how I wrote these characters, but hears to hopefully they'll mostly be in-character *raises glass*. I hope to update not too irregularly, but the life can always have a way at butting in.
> 
> Thanks for giving this a read ^.^

The heavy, sharp weight pressed against Castiel’s chest, and the alcohol wasn’t helping in uplifting it. Haziness and exhaustion plagued both Castiel’s mind and body.

Heaving a sigh, the omega placed the last glass down at the bar and slowly gathered the last vestiges of his energy to stand and exit.

The bar is bursting with sound — clanks, claps, laughter, ranges of voices, and the stream of drinks being made and poured both provided a cover and assaulted Cas at once. Sighing, he stood up from his bar stool. It was getting late, he should probably return to the motel.

Slowly sauntering out, he wondered vaguely who he should call to help him get home. He couldn’t ever depend on Dean again, at least for a while... He didn’t want to be a burden to Jimmy, who was at home with his family, probably tucked warmly away at his wife’s side the next town over. Gabriel wasn’t even in the same state anymore, and Cas, even in his drunken and distracted stupor, shuddered to think what would happen if he called his once guardian, Zacheriah, as a last resort.

Mixed scents floated around in the bar, and while Cas originally thought being around many would bring him comfort, it did not. It just made him dizzy and overwhelmed. 

A cracking sound jolted Cas from his musings at the bar, and the wave of true nostalgia and longing ebbed in his mind as he was reminded of Ellen’s rowdy roadhouse. The memory of playing pool with Dean on the weekends, drinking and cuddling, just having a content and stable night brought tears to his eyes, and he couldn’t help but feel pathetic as Dean had insinuated earlier this week.

He can still smell Dean’s pine, oil, and leather scent on his skin and clothes as he makes his way past tables to the door, and all the omega wants to do is return to the alpha’s arms, in his bed, and make his favorite breakfast in the morning.

But Dean had ended their relationship earlier this week, and so it will be no more. 

Cas still hadn’t figured out what he’d done, had been completely blindsided, and, as he looked at his shoes as he walked, vision swimming, he felt the all too familiar feeling of raw loneliness pang in his heart.

It was that loneliness that caused the omega’s heartbreak in the first place, of course. Cas had asked Dean if he could stop working so late, and spend time together other than just roll around in the sheets and daily routines.

Dean had gotten upset — enraged. The alpha had said that if Cas felt their ‘spark’ was gone, he was done, and that Castiel was just too clingy, and couldn’t deal with his expectations or Cas’ reservations on anything.

Numb and shocked, and after Dean had stormed off, Cas had begun packing a quick duffle. He left the unsettling stillness of the apartment.

He wished he could call Sam, but Sam always seemed busy with his promotion and Jess lately, and Cas didn’t want to bother his alpha friend with his feelings. It’s not like Sam would have understood — and after Dean’s departure (most likely going over to Sam’s), he doubted Sam would want to talk to him right now. 

The brothers were always so close, having a kind of bond that Castiel had always yearned for with his kin, and the Winchesters. He couldn’t help but feel like he wasn’t being seen, that he was transparent. He hadn’t always been the most ‘obedient’ and submissive omega despite his upbringing, but he never thought he was terrible or that he ‘half-assed everything’ (as Dean claimed), he was dutiful. 

And even though Dean had encouraged him to think for himself, clearly the omega had messed up somehow, as always.

The bar’s door jangled closed as he stepped into the chilly night air. Checking the watch — that Dean had given him when Sandover gifted the alpha a new one, he realized it was two thirty in the morning. Not an ideal time for a lone drunk omega.

But who was he supposed to call? Besides, Castiel hadn’t wanted to see anyone. He hadn’t gone to work for the rest of the week, only wallowing and looking for distractions (which just so happened to be binging tv shows), or rather attempting to distract himself at the motel he’s staying at. 

Cas has made sure to keep his phone off. Not only did he not want to acknowledge the usual lack of messages he usually has, but also the fear of there not being any, or seeing any unpleasant ones waiting for him to see after this. He had thought going to this bar now, after some days of solitude to figure out what he was going to do, would have benefitted him in some way.

But it didn’t, and he felt even more miserable.

While it wasn’t so cold, the omega tugged his trusty trench-coat closer to himself in an attempt to seem intimidating. His fingers felt around the pockets for his car keys. 

Cas had purposefully driven to a bar on the other side of town so he wouldn’t have to run into any friends or acquaintances in shame. However, now ebbings of regret slowly started to bombard his mind.

Well, he supposed, it’s a first time for everything, and if Dean could drive Baby smoothly after unhealthily consuming a few drinks, he could too. Probably.

Castiel hunched his shoulders as he walked the block down to his car only to straighten abruptly (and sway) as he saw a white strip of paper delicately resting under the folded window wipers. A ticket.

Leaning over the hood, one hand holding him up and one hand reaching, Cas’ grip caused it to crinkle. He opened the door and slid in.

It was still in his hand as he started up his car and moved from his parking spot. Blinking slowly, Cas realized he was nearing the intersection at the end of the street. The light was flashing green.

Squinting, Castiel looked down, making sure he was stepping on the right pedal, but it was hard to see in the dark with his drunk addled vision. He didn’t realize that the light began flashing yellow, and as the omega accelerated his car, the light turned red.

The car lurched into action, racing right into the middle of the intersection. A car horn sounded, and the screech of tires filled the air, followed after by a violent crash. Castiel had no time to react, thrown into the driver’s window, another car wrenched through the passenger’s seat; blood and upholstery strewn inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel first felt heaviness, and he slowly, as his other senses started to register, the omega could hear a faint beeping noise.

“Oh?” A voice said, rousing Castiel more. “Waking up?” 

Disconcerted and frowning, Castiel squinted. A white ceiling filled his vision. He glanced around, and saw medical equipment to his side and a curtain that was half drawn, as if to partly shield him from the rest of the world.

“You’ve finally decided to grace the living world with your presence. I’ll have to go report to the doctor, and those nagging alphas of yours now, I suppose. Though, I don’t really like them,” that same voice went on. “‘Flannel Dumb’ and ‘Flannel Dee’ won’t stop pestering me.”

Alphas? He wondered. Blinking blearily, Castiel turned his aching head up to see past his shoulder, suddenly making eye contact with a woman who had dark, slightly curly hair in scrubs, and an eyebrow arched, mirth dancing in her dark eyes. 

“Wha… What?” He rasped out, managing to even wince at his more prominent-than-ever rough voice. He inhaled, but he found that the scent of the hospital made him nauseous. He tried to shift on the flat mattress, but his movement immediately felt restricted. 

Looking down, Castiel’s stomach plummeted. His left arm was in a sling, wrapped tightly in a splint, and as he became more aware his body was throbbing with pain. His right knee seemed to have something wrapped tightly around it.

Despite feeling hazy, Castiel wracked his memory, trying to stay calm. How had he ended up here -- wait. Last night? He had left the bar, gotten into his car, and he had been driving, and then at the light ---

“Here, drink this,” she said, interrupting his thoughts. Turning, she took a paper cup from the bedside table he hadn’t yet noticed. Castiel turned to look at her again, and though he was still in shock, he grasped it.

“You’re my nurse, then?” Castiel asked, slowly putting the cup against his lips. 

“Who do you think would be doing this?” Came her swift reply. “You, omega, are in the good care of Nurse Masters. Lucky you.” 

Castiel wasn’t sure if he should be offended at her only referring to him as an omega, that was his secondary gender after all, but it still made him feel a little called out; male omegas weren’t that rare either. He also couldn’t tell what she was was with her wearing scent blockers.  
After getting a little more of his bearings, Castiel began to drink, furrowing his brow.

“Don’t drink that all at once -- slowly,” the nurse reminded him, hands on her hips, though she seemed like she was ready to snatch the cup back if he didn’t follow her instruction. “How are you feeling?”

“I...” Castiel started after he swallowed, eyebrows still knit together. “My head aches, so does my body. My knee, is it broken?”

“You came in pretty bruised and busted. One thing to congratulate you on is that you could have been much worse, but you aren’t. Your knee didn’t break, but it has a deep cut and it’s been tightly sutered. Your arm is broken, obviously.” Nurse Masters replied. “‘Course, you most likely have a bad concussion. We need to monitor you, but since you’re coherent and can speak, it might not be as bad as we thought.”

“Very astute observation,” Castiel mumbled. “Do you know what happened in the crash? Was anyone hurt?” Anxiety bubbled.

“All in good time, Novak,” she nodded to him. “I’m going to fetch the doctor. Do you need anything before I go?”

“N-no,” Castiel shook his head, regretting as he did so. “Thank you.”

“So straight to the point and polite,” the nurse said, a smirk on her face as she walked to the door. “Be back in a moment. Call button’s right there on the wall. See it?”

“Yes,” Castiel said simply, looking at the button beside his bed on the wall.

Left alone, the muffled sounds of the hospital became the more alert he became. Castiel tried to put himself together.

Did anyone he knew know where he was? What would the motel do with his stuff? How long has it been since the crash? Was anybody hurt because of his reckless behavior? 

Questions and shame flooded the omega, making his head hurt even more. The nurse had mentioned alphas, and at that moment, as the door opened and a man with dark hair in a doctor’s coat stepped in, Castiel realized that the hospital must’ve obtained his wallet and called his emergency contacts, meaning that Dean and Sam must be here.

Despite his nerves, Castiel’s lips upturned into a smile, the nurses’ comment about their flannels coming back to him. 

But oh God, they were here. While Cas wanted to feel that warm feeling because the brothers had come for him despite what had happened, he still felt laeden with dread.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Ketch,” Castiel looked up as he was addressed by the doctor. 

“Hello,” he replied. 

“I know you must have a lot of questions. You came in a day ago. Do you remember?” Ketch asked, his accent making him sound clear and concise.

“I think I do, it’s coming back to me. I remember being in the car, but, I assume when impact hit I passed out,” Castiel told him.

“Did Meg — I mean, your nurse, did she already explain your situation?” The doctor gestured to the door. 

“Mostly,” Castiel said. Ketch inched closer to him, taking out a small object Castiel didn’t focus too much on. 

“I’m going to check your eyes, after, will you tell me what you know about yourself? Your head hurts yes? We’ll get you some other meds for that,” Ketch told the omega.

As he shone the light, Castiel tried to keep himself from wincing. He dutifully followed the light back and forth when instructed, and let the doctor feel around his head for anything else that could have been missed.

“I’m Castiel Novak, I have an identical twin named Jimmy. He’s a beta. My secondary gender is omega, and I’m almost thirty four,” Castiel supplied. “I’m an accountant.”

Ketch nodded. “From what we have on file all that you’ve said aligns. You’re lucky, Mr. Novak, you could’ve gotten off a lot worse.” 

The doctor proceeded to tell Cas about his break, and that he’d be getting a cast later on today or early tomorrow for his arm. He recommended that Castiel not move around much, as his cut knee wasn’t as ‘stable’ or put together as it might seem it is at the moment.

Once Castiel understood his condition fully, and that he was going to have to stay for observation for a day or two for precaution, the doctor left, and in came his nurse again.

“Here,” she handed him a pill bottle, and explained the dosage he could take for his headache. 

“I’ll be mostly handling the good stuff for your other injuries first though, but this you can take yourself,” she reassured him.

“Thank you,” Castiel sighed. He wanted to ask about the crash, if anybody else had gotten hurt. Doctor Ketch had only talked about him, and Castiel wondered if the he was keeping something from him.

“Do you always frown? What did the pills do to you?” Nurse Masters commented. Castiel looked up.

“Excuse me?” He said, squinting at her. Was she going to keep on being so frank? She smiled.

“I suppose that can’t be helped, I would be in an even pissier mood than you if I woke up here in your present condition,” she added. “Now, you have visitors. ‘Family’, they call themselves, though there’s no direct relation between you and them. Are you feeling up to that? Or do you want to rest some more?”

“Um,” Castiel hesitantly said. Honestly he wasn’t sure. Even in his current injured state, Castiel still didn’t feel ready to face the boys, especially in his present condition. But yet, they were here, and Cas didn’t want them to go away either.

“Yes, I suppose,” Castiel rasped, voice still croaky. They’d find a way to see me regardless, he added silently. No sense in delaying the inevitable.

“Okay,” Nurse Masters said, in a tone that hinted that she caught his reluctance. “I’ll retrieve them. But hit the call button if it’s too much. I’ll get them out of your hair.”

Before Castiel could say ‘thank you’ for the twentieth time in the hour he’s been up, she was already walking out of the bright room.

Even though there was a window, seen from a small gap of the bed curtain, the fluorescent lighting overpowered the natural light. It made him feel even more drained.

As Castiel popped open the bottle, taking one pill out and placing it in his mouth, and reached for the cup of water, the door opened, distracting him from his small task.

“Cas!” Sam cried, his voice warm yet concerned. Sam Winchester strode to the side of the omega’s bed in quick strides. Castiel could smell the worry in his scent as the alpha bent over him.

“God, are you okay? We got the call the other night, and came straight here. What happened? They haven’t told us much!” The alpha said, upset eyes raking up and down Castiel’s form.

“Hi, Sam,” Castiel said, and despite his reservations for allowing Sam in the room, he was happy to see his best friend after his difficult week. Castiel managed a weak smile.

“I was in a car crash. I’m- I’m not sure what happened to the other people I hit though. They haven’t told me anything,” Castiel looked away. “Is there a chance you know?”

Sam pursed his lips, looking pained. “Not a whole lot,” he said. “But we’ve been talking to Jody. She’s going to come speak with you, as well as with another officer when you’re a little better.”

Jody Mills, Cas thought. At least he’ll be talking to a familiar face.

“But what’s more important right now is you,” Sam continued, drawing a chair to sit beside Castiel.

“Sam, it’s nice to see you,” Castiel said, not knowing what else to say. It was a relief to see the tall alpha, though.

“Can I ask what happened?” Sam said tentatively.

“I was driving back to the motel, it was late, but…” Castiel trailed off. He didn’t want Sam to know he had been drunk driving.

To divert Sam's attention on how he crashed, Castiel updated Sam on what the doctors had told him. 

Sam’s anxious expression never changed, but he seemed to ease a little when Castiel told him his concussion wasn’t as serious as they’d thought, and that all he needed was time to heal.

“That’s good, at least,” Sam nodded. To keep himself from meeting Sam’s eyes, because he knew what Sam was going to ask next, he stared at the blues of Sam’s flannel.

Sighing, Sam nodded, and reached out his hand to Castiel’s good side. Castiel squeezed his hand. 

“I know you probably don’t want to talk about this,” Sam started, reluctant. “Especially since you’re hurting all over now… Dean told me what happened, on Monday, Cas.”

“I see,” Castiel managed to get out, still not looking Sam in the eye. The alpha's shirt was missing a button at the hem, causing one half of the fabric to be uneven.

“I just want you to know, Cas, that I’m sorry if I haven’t been around as much. I know I’ve been busy, but I would have made time for you. Why didn’t you contact me? Where’s your phone, Cas? It’s important to talk to people who are dear to you after something like a break up -- not just turning off your only communication device and ignoring me and others who are dear to you,” Sam said. “I've been trying to reach you all week. Dean wasn’t even helpful at figuring out where you went.”

Castiel winced at the mention of Dean. Speaking of which, where was he? His nurse had said there were two alphas, but Sam was the only one who came in.

“I’m sorry Sam, but I just, I didn’t know if I could talk to you about this,” Cas shifted his weight, as best he could in his position, so that he wasn’t as close to Sam as he had been.

“We’ve been friends since we were twenty five. Just because Dean’s my brother doesn’t mean I wouldn’t be there for you, too. I thought we were closer than that, that you were comfortable telling me anything,” Sam went on.

Cas felt his headache build. While he knew he would have been talking about this to Sam when he agreed to let him in, he didn’t understand why Sam had to only focus on this.

The Alpha just didn’t understand. 

“We are close,” Castiel said, finally glancing at Sam's face. “But it would have felt strange --- ‘awkward’ -- as you’d say. Sam, you don’t understand, and I don't… I don’t have the energy to do this right now.”

Sam squeezed his hand, and let go, trying to hide his cringe. Uncomfortable silence stretched between the alpha and omega.

Not wanting a silence to stretch at all, Castiel asked, “So, is Dean here? He got the call from the hospital, right?”

“Yeah, he’s here!” Sam quickly said, wanting to keep a peace that he’d unsettled a moment before. “He just didn’t think he’d be welcome in here.”

“Is he,” Castiel brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose, looking down once more. “He’s lurking behind the door, isn’t he?”

Sam snorted sadly, and said, “Most likely. He did come with me to your room.”

“You can tell him he can come in,” Castiel shrugged, wanting to get this over with. His nurse was right, he is more tired than he realized, and he wants to sleep, or at least be alone to mull over what’s been said.

“Dean!” Sam called, frowning at the door as if he could open it with telekinesis powers and yank Dean’s reluctant self inside.

Dean stepped in, his arms full of Castiel’s duffle bag he had previously taken to the motel with him. 

“Cas?,” he said, in that deep, questioning, emotional drawl. 

“Dean,” Castiel acknowledged. Cas had thought it would be hard to look at Dean since their fight, but it wasn’t.

He wore a dark green flannel, and his usual jeans and boots. The sight was so familiar it almost made Cas feel at ease, if not for what Castiel was holding on to.

“Well, you look… spiffy,” Dean managed to get out, a nervous smile etched onto his expression.

“I feel brand new,” Cas muttered, deadpan.

“I got, um, a hunch I figured where you went, this week. After, I mean. I got your stuff,” Dean lifted the bag for emphasis.

“I appreciate that,” Castiel said. He didn’t want to mention that only after Castiel had gotten hurt had Dean actually decided to find out where he went, and that he could have at least told Sam then where he’d thought Cas would be.

Dean placed the duffle next to the cup on the table.

“So--” Sam started after a beat of awkward silence, clapping his hands, only to be interrupted by Cas asking, “Did either of you two contact Jimmy? Does he know”

‘Yeah,” Dean quickly cut in. “I called him earlier this morning. He’s going to come around, well, if they let him, later this afternoon.” Sam nodded along.

“Sam,” Dean turned his stare to his brother. “Would you mind letting Cas and I have a moment alone?”

“Uh, sure, if that’s what Cas wants,” Sam nods, looking back and forth between the two.

“That’s fine,” Castiel conceded.

As soon as Sam closed the door softly, Dean moved closer to Castiel.

“What the hell happened, Cas?!” He demanded.

“Isn’t it obvious what just happened?” Castiel shot back, not in the mood to play nice or be tested.

“But how? You’re one of the carefullest drivers I know, and just because we’re over doesn’t mean you’d get careless; unless you were drunk?” Dean raised his eyebrows. 

When the omega kept his gaze, but remained silent, Dean said: “Damnit, don’t tell me that you --”

“Get out,” Castiel snapped, “get out right now. Focusing on me? Well I’ve been focusing on you Dean Winchester, everyday of this damned week. We are not discussing this right now.” Castiel leaned as best as he could, and slammed the call button before Dean could say another word, mouth open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me botching all the doctor talk! I am not in that field nor have any knowledge of this kind of thing ^.^;
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos :) Feel free to leave a comment if you want, but either way it's cool. 
> 
> I'm glad people are enjoying this story. I'm having fun writing it.

After Dean and Sam had left with Nurse Masters marching them out, the rest of the day passed by swiftly, and before Castiel realized it, it was four thirty in the afternoon. He had woken up at ten.

The sound from the tv that his nurse set up at the other end of the room for him softly droned, creating a sort of head space for Castiel’s mind to wander. 

Maybe it’s the drugs he’s on, he thought. He idly wondered when or if Jimmy was going to come today. Visiting hours must end soon, right?

Sequences of commercials jumped right after the other. Castiel just wanted Animal Planet to come back on.

The omega’s zoned out state came to an abrupt halt when a knock on the door grabbed his attention.

Without waiting for a response, the door opened and in rushed Jimmy, closely followed by his daughter Claire.

Castiel blinked. It had been a while since he’d seen his brother in person, and he didn’t mind having a splitting image of him as his brother, rarely he was ever jarred by that; this time though, he had to blink and look again.

“Jimmy,” he said, eyes round. “Hi Claire.”

“Castiel!” Jimmy breathes, taking in his brother’s appearance. “I heard, I heard it all from Sam and Dean.”

Jimmy leaned over the bed and lightly embraced Castiel. Castiel found his nose pressed against his brother’s neck, and he inhaled the familiar scent.

The beta then pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, and sat back on the chair Sam had occupied several hours ago.

Claire stood beside her father, still staring at Cas’ injuries.

It was hard to gage what she was feeling, looking at him. She did a good job at schooling her expression into a calm facade.

“Uncle Cas,” she finally managed out. She moved and placed her hands on her father’s shoulders. “Hanging in there?”

“As best I can,” Castiel said, trying to flourish with his good arm in a fun gesture, but it fell as a flop.

“I don’t want to say this because of your situation, but God, it’s so good to see you,” Jimmy said, leaning forwards.

“It is good to see you too,” Castiel smiled weakly.

“I want you to know that we’ll pray for your recovery every night, and when you’re released from the hospital… Well, we’ve talked together as a family, and it would be nice to have you around. So for your recovery,” Jimmy smiled, nervously. “You could stay with us!”

“It would work out well, especially for you,” Claire added. “You know, because you’d have a stable place to stay, since you and Dean are over, right?” 

“Claire!” Jimmy exclaimed, and turned to look at her, and suddenly Castiel’s friendly brother turned into a stern parent.

“If you don’t have anything kind to say, don’t say it Claire. You’re testing my patience,” he snapped at her.

Castiel, still out if it, was processing Claire’s words, and even though he felt he should be hurt, he wasn’t, just felt numb, because Claire was making sense…

“In fact, you can just leave the room and wait for me in the lobby young lady,” Jimmy was turned all the way around now, facing his daughter head on.

Inhaling, Claire glanced back at Castiel and the back at her father, then stalked out.

“Cas, I’m so sorry,” Jimmy cried. “I don’t know what’s gotten into her these past few months. Please don’t mind her, she said she was fine—-good, with you staying when we talked about it.”

“I’ll, Jimmy, that’s very sweet of you. I’ll think about it, but I’m not sure,” Castiel fidgeted with the hospital sheets.

“Why so reluctant?” Jimmy hedged, a worry furrowed his brow. “Not because of what Claire just said…?”

“N-no, she is right,” Castiel acknowledged. “It’s not that I don’t want to, we should see each other more. Hm,” Castiel smiled wistfully. “We are twins after all. I just don’t know if moving in with you is the right thing for me. You’re already in the next town over, and my job is here.”

“It’s not because of… him?” Jimmy quietly said. He put his hand together between his knees. “I won’t let him see you if you don’t want to see him.”

“I’m sure he’d find a way,” Castiel finally said. “Let’s not talk about this right now Jimmy, I’ll let you know.”

“Okay, as long as you stay more in touch from now on. Do you even have your phone on you right now? I’ve been trying to get in touch but—“

“The bag, maybe it’s in there? I had it when I crashed, but, I don’t know where it's gone. I could call my nurse?” Castiel pointed to the bag Dean had left, but it was just out of his reach.

Jimmy rifled through the contents, and shook his head when he was done.

“Better ask her then,” Jimmy smiled. She came when the call button was pushed.

“What is it?” She asked, eyeing the twins with her arms crossed.

“I was wondering if I could ask where my brother’s phone is? Does the hospital have it?” Jimmy inquired.

“He hasn’t got that back yet, huh?” She said. “I’ll go check. First, Mr. Novak?”

“Yes?” Both Jimmy and Castiel answered. Castiel’s voice was lower, which others had often thought strange as he was the omega twin.

Her eyes slowly widened, but she didn’t smile in amusement. Maybe she was weirded out? Castiel thought.

“Not the most talkative?” Jimmy asked him when she had gone.

“I don’t know, I’ve only just met her,” Castiel replied.

“Ah,” Jimmy said, “well she seems to like you. She’s polite, with you. She wasn’t that ‘complacent’ with me.”

“She was probably taken aback. We are identical,” Castiel pointed out. “She does seem gruff? Maybe she’s just having a bad day.”

“Well, she and Claire certainly hit it off — stared each other down as we met in the elevator,” Jimmy told him, snorting.

“Would’ve been something. Maybe I’ll see that someday, if you come back,” Castiel said.

“Of course! I’m going to visit you frequently!” Jimmy declared, an earnest glimmer in his eye.

“That’d be nice. I’m sure I won’t be here for long though…” Castiel nodded.

A few minutes later, when Nurse Masters returned holding his phone in a plastic bag, the two were staring intently at the tv. Animal Planet was back on, and Jimmy was happy to watch whatever made his brother content.

“Cute,” she muttered, smirking to herself. “Here you go,” she said louder, and she walked over and placed the bagged phone on the bed.

Jimmy took it out, but realized it was dead.

“You can use my charger,” he said, “I’ll have to go back out to the car though. That okay?”

Castiel nodded, tearing his eyes away from the screen, “Yes, thank you, Jimmy.” The beta got up and left leaving Nurse Masters and Cas alone.

“So,” she said, inching closer. “I hadn’t realized your twin was identical.”

Castiel nodded, “a lot of people say that. We’re different, though.”

“I can certainly tell. Anyways, can you imagine my surprise when I ran into them at the elevators?” She continued. “A healthy you. Like some kind of magic was going on.”

“If only,” Castiel said. His attention was now on her, as she was the one who started engaging with him. “Do you have any siblings?”

“Well that’s personal. But yes, I do. I have a younger sister,” she said, not elaborating.

“I’m sorry, I had not meant to offend you,” Castiel said. “If it’s too private, we won’t speak of it.”

“It’s alright,” she walked over to the tv. “How is it? Too loud?”

“No, it’s good the way it is,” Castiel said. She lowered it anyway.

“You’ll be getting your dinner soon, sometimes time passes faster than you think here,” she told him. “Visiting hours are going to end soon too.”

“Oh,” Castiel said. He resisted the urge to say that Jimmy had just gotten here, but that would be  
Immature. “Well I hope Jimmy gets back soon.”

A silence arrived between them until Jimmy returned, his charger coiled tightly in his fist.

“I’m back!” He announced, looking between the nurse and Castiel. “I actually had a spare charger, so you can keep it, Cas.”

The beta plugged in his brother’s phone, watching the screen light up before placing it on the bed.

“Just so you two know, you have fifteen more minutes until visiting hours are over,” Nurse Masters nodded to Jimmy. 

“So soon! Well I’ll be back,” Jimmy sighed. “I suppose Claire wants to go back now anyways. She’s sitting in the car now.”

“That’s okay Jimmy,” Castiel said, picturing a pouting Claire in the front seat. He still couldn’t believe she was about to turn fifteen. “I have my phone now, so we can talk more.”

“Yeah,” Jimmy agreed. “Well I guess I’ll see you soon. Good luck with the hospital food. Next time I’ll bring you a good ole’ burger! From that roadhouse you like so much, right?”

“That would be preferable,” Castiel smiled. The omega nodded his head to his brother, and Jimmy bent down and hugged him.

As Jimmy set foot in the doorway, he called behind his shoulder, “and Cas? Please think about it.”

“I will,” Castiel called. Nurse Masters followed his twin out.

Dinner was a bland affair, but since the drugs were still working at least he wasn’t aching too much, so he supposed he was grateful.

When the lights were turned off after he ate, done by a different nurse this time, he closed his eyes. 

Between Sam and Dean, and Jimmy’s offers, he wasn’t sure what to think. While it would be nice to be with Jimmy again, he wasn’t that thrilled to be with Amelia and Claire. There was also the possibility of seeing him again, and how being in his hometown would dredge up memories Cas would rather not think about.

But then, where would he go? Dean wouldn’t kick him out, not after his accident. The alpha’s protective streak would probably still kick in even if they weren’t together, but Castiel didn’t think he could handle that.

What to do? He thought, mind shutting off. Sleep came easier to him than he thought it would.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day passed by in a slow blur. Castiel awoke later than he had the other day.

A different doctor, named Crowley, came to him, along with a different nurse. They asked about his pain level, and lifted up the blanket and sheet to look at his bandaged knee.

Another woman also came in, pushing a wheeled cart with Castiel’s breakfast. After he ate, the new nurse, a young man, gave him his dosage of drugs. 

“Where is Nurse Masters?” Castiel couldn’t help but ask.

“It’s her day off,” the other nurse said. “Was there anything she promised you that’d she do today?”

“No, I was just curious, that's all,” Castiel said. He didn’t want to admit that even though they were strangers, she was the only familiar face here at the hospital for him.

Some time passed, the Tv was on, and Castiel ‘settled’ down for another day of resting. 

Just as his eyes started to flutter closed, his phone, which had been underneath his pillow this whole time, vibrated, startling him.

Slowly, Castiel pulled it out. He blinked once, looking at all the week’s notifications that flooded the screen.

Many missed calls and texts from Sam, a few calls and messages from Dean, two missed calls and some texts from Jimmy, as well as work emails and app notifications.

Without much to do, Castiel went through his emails first, replying to anything urgent and letting his boss know what was going on. It was less taxing. 

Then he moved onto clearing the app alerts, which took even less time.

Luckily, just when Castiel was about to begin reading his messages, a welcome interruption entered his room.

Jody Mills walked in, a tight smile on her face and a satchel by her side. Castiel sat up as best he could.

“Hello Jody,” he said. Castiel looked past her, trying to see if another officer was following. There was no one.

“Heya, Castiel,” she said. The alpha took a seat beside him. “It’s just me you’ll be talking to.”

“That is… a relief,” Castiel settled on. “Thank you for doing this, Jody.”

“Well, I wish we weren’t doing this; but I’m happy to help you,” she sighed. “So, Cas, what happened? Can you tell me from the top what you remember?”

Castiel told her about what he‘d done, extremely uncomfortable.

“I see,” Sheriff Mills said. She wrote down something in her notepad Castiel hadn’t noticed her take out of her bag. “You consciously went into your car, and drove, knowing that you were in an inebriated state.”

“Yes,” Castiel looked away. After a pause, he asked the question that had been killing him the past two days. “Was the other driver… was anyone hurt?” He audibly gulped, and he put his hand to his face.

“He’s mad, Castiel,” Jody said, “but not hurt. The man you crashed into got bruised and hit his head hard, but he didn't withstand any permanent damaging or long lasting injuries. The man you hit calls himself Mr. Marv, and he’s suing you. His, and your car, are wrecked.”

“Thank God,” Castiel shook his head. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if somebody else got hurt because of my irresponsibility.”

“You were lucky,” Jody conceded. “But you still have to deal with legal repercussions. You’ve admitted to me what you did.”

“Yes,” Castiel nodded. “Will I be getting legal aid if I request it? A court hearing… will my license be revoked?”

“All in good time,” Sheriff Mills said. “I will be personally updating you.”

Castiel would rather have that information now than ‘in good time’, but he held himself back. No use in taking out his anxieties on Jody, who took the job to report to him personally out of her busy schedule.

“So, uh,” Castiel coughed awkwardly. “How’s Donna and Alex?” He was raised with manners after all.

Jody’s grim expression melted into a sweet grin at the mention of her omega and daughter.

“They’re both doing well. As you know, Alex is in the middle of the Pre-Med program. Donna’s been busy chasing speeders this week.”

“Must be riveting,” Castiel said. Castiel had always had much respect for Donna Hanscum, one of the few omegas in the police in this town.

“I‘ll say,” Jody rolled her eyes. She tugged out some paperwork. “I need you to read this, ask me any questions; sign accordingly.”

“Okay,” Castiel looked through the packet, and readied the ballpoint pen Jody had also provided.

The omega’s concentration was interrupted by a ping from his phone, but he ignored it. The longer this would take, the more he wouldn’t have to speak to anybody.

“Take your time, Castiel,” Jody said. “You must be feeling tired.”

“A little,” Castiel hummed. He signed in all of the correct places. Soon after he was done, Jody left, and Castiel was left to his own devices.

Reluctantly, he pressed his messages app. He looked at Sam’s messages first.

‘Monday, 11:10 PM - Sam: Castiel, Dean just came over. He’s super pissed. Everything okay?

Monday, 11:16 PM - Sam: Okay, I heard what happened. I’m so sorry, Cas. Do you need me to come over?

Monday, 11:17 PM - Sam: Cas? I know, you‘re upset. Please talk to me if you can. 

Monday, 11:25 PM - Sam: ...I’m going to bed now. Take care. If you need to call, do not hesitate, understand! Dean’s staying here to cool off, so don’t worry about seeing him anytime soon.

Tuesday, 7:20 AM - Sam: Doing okay?………’

The messages repeated themselves in a similar fashion. From ‘Just checking in’ to ‘Please call’, and even, ‘Have you heard from Dean?’ throughout the week.

Feeling touched, Castiel scrolled past the abundance of messages from Sam, and typed out ‘Hi, Sam. Thank you for reaching out. I wasn’t in the best headspace, I don’t think. Nothing new here at the hospital.’

While the text skated around important conversation, Castiel felt satisfied. He sent it. Sam would be pleased to just get a reply, probably.

He got a message soon after, Sam saying what Castiel assumed the alpha would say -- how he was glad to hear from him, and something about work at the firm. Cas decided he would respond after seeing the rest of his messages.

The next set of messages were from Dean, which wiped Castiel’s small smile from his face.

Tuesday, 5:30 PM - Dean: Hey Cas. Where are you? 

Dean: Will you answer? ...Please?

Wednesday, 3:00 PM - Dean: Sam’s been trying to contact you for the last couple of days. Respond to him at least.

Wednesday, 4:12 PM - Dean: Don’t make me say this. 

Dean: ...We need to talk.

Thursday, 6:03 AM - Dean: Ignoring this won’t make it go away. You’ve always fucking told me that. Take some of your own advice… Call me back.

Friday, 8:00 PM - Dean: Damnit. Cas? What’s going on? Where are you?

Knowing that Sam would tell Dean that he’d finally responded, even after seeing him in person the day before, Castiel thought of what to say to Dean. 

Who knew emotionally draining texts could make him so tired? The omega could hear Dean’s growl and bite over some of the texts, fueled by anger and protectiveness.

Sunday, 4:45 PM - Castiel: Hello Dean. I charged my phone.

There, Castiel thought. At least this would put Dean at bay and not surprise him with an unwanted visit. 

When Cas got to Jimmy’s texts, they were much shorter. All the beta had texted was that he was going to come into town and look for the omega himself if Castiel didn’t respond to him or Dean, and that he was sorry that things fell out.

The last message was actually a voicemail, and Castiel figured it was about him getting into the accident.

With his ‘task’ done for the day, Castiel dropped his phone to his chest. His broken arm ached, and his pain meds were starting to wear off. Glumly, he stared at the Tv that was a little too quiet to his liking. The sun waned.

When Castiel opened his eyes, he hadn’t realized he’d passed out. It was dark out now, and his lights were on a dim setting. The TV was shut off.

He had probably missed dinner. The omega also felt a little loopy again, but he was glad for that. Now he didn’t feel either of his pains.

Blankly, he counted the dots he could see on the ceiling, and ignored the light grumblings of his hunger, the quiet overwhelming.

He had hoped that after sometime doing this he would have fallen asleep. To his chagrin, Castiel had not.

Since he couldn’t get to the TV, Castiel reached for his phone unseeing until his fingers found it under the blanket.

The bright light of the device blinded Cas for a second, and he narrowed his eyes as he adjusted the setting. The time read 12:30 AM.

Sam had texted again, asking for the hundredth time how he was doing. Didn’t the tall alpha already know the answer? He felt terrible.

Acknowledging this feeling with clarity suddenly brought the waterworks, though. Castiel felt the burning sensation of tears welling up in his eyes, and then they swiftly slid down the side of his cheeks and began wetting the pillow.

The omega thought about all the times he’d felt left out from his family, from Sam and Dean, even if they had never meant to. Castiel knew this. All the times Dean went out on a limb for Sam, always forgiving, and yet never gave or showed that same level to Cas… 

And Sam, wanting to be there for him, being the reason he had met Dean, and yet still not fully including Castiel in anything after, like trips or brunches. 

The Alphas just didn’t consider Castiel as much as he considered them. Then again, mused Castiel, who tried to wipe away his tears with the back of his good arm, it wasn’t intentional.

What did Castiel think was going to happen? That Dean, who had always had some form of connection and commitment issues, would have wanted to mate him someday? They’d met because of Sam. Sam had taken him under his ‘social’ wing at a joint work function they had had. 

In a way, looking back, Castiel felt like a project to the brothers. Even when Castiel had moved in with Dean, sometimes there was this distant discourse between them. Cas had just accepted it, he understood the alpha had a lot of troubles unlike his Sandover buddies, and wanted to be patient with him, even if Dean lashed out at times. Who would he compare this to? A melodrama? The omega didn’t have many friends. Most acquaintances were due to Dean and Sam. As a child, he hadn’t been as socialized as Jimmy was.

He felt terrible, taking deep breaths. Numbness ebbed away. Cas felt grated, an upset frown straining his face .

His phone pinged, jolting him. With tears still falling down his face, he peeked at his phone.

12:40 AM - Dean: I should say this in person. I’m sorry things got out of hand. 

The light from Castiel’s phone glistened the tears on his face.

12:42 AM - Castiel: Why are you up?

12:43 AM - Dean: Why are you?

12:45 AM - Castiel: I don’t know. But don’t you have work early tomorrow? Get some sleep.

12:46 AM - Dean: not until you slep frist.

12:47 AM - Castiel: Are you drunk? Despite himself, Castiel added, ‘Almost fooled me this time, Dean.’

12:49 AM - Dean: Nope..

12:50 AM - Castiel: Good night then.

Castiel slapped his phone on the bedside table, his arm bent awkwardly. He ignored the silence that stemmed from no reply, and stared at the white curtain, his eyes now only slowly leaking, until sleep took him.

In the morning, Castiel woke face to face with Nurse Masters for the second time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, my apologies about the medical (and legal) inaccuracies. I know nothing about these practices, but since this is a fic and I'm too busy to look up proper procedures/explanations, what is here will have to suffice!
> 
> I know this fic's plot must seem pretty slow, since all Cas is doing is laying in bed in the hospital, but things will happen during is healing process that will hopefully be satisfactory. :) This is also supposed to be a sorta slow fic so please bear with!
> 
> And dang, I have rambled! I hope people like this chapter. I hope the characters feel at least a little in character. \;^;/ If not, it is what is its! Happy reading.

“Hello there,” she said. She took in his features. “Rough night?”

Castiel nodded tiredly. 

“Certainly look it. Your eyes are a little bit red. Doing the good stuff without me?” Nurse Masters said. She turned to tug over Castiel’s breakfast.

“We’re going to take a look at your knee today, and depending on what’s what, your dressing will change,” Nurse Masters informed him, not waiting for a reply. 

Castiel’s nose felt dry as he inhaled, smelling his food.

“Why are you bringing it to me? I thought that this was somebody else’s job?” Castiel asked. He rubbed his face.

“Have a problem?” Nurse Masters asked, placing the tray on his lap once Castiel was ready. 

“N-no,” Castiel said, almost wanting to feel miffed. “I was just curious.”

“I see,” she said. 

Once Castiel finished eating, and Meg darted in and out of the room once before coming back with some medical tools and wrap, along with Doctor Ketch. 

“You were already in here?” He seemed to be saying to her. Nurse Masters shrugged.

Turning his attention away from her, he asked both Castiel and Nurse Masters, “Ready?”

“I suppose,” Castiel consented. He watched the nurse and doctor prop his injured right leg up. They proceeded to use scissors and cut down the firm bandaging, exposing the skin on his leg.

“Not so sure you want to look,” Doctor Ketch glanced back at Castiel’s peeking eyes.

“He’s a big boy, I’m sure he can handle it,” Nurse Masters rolled her eyes. 

While appreciating her unabashed confidence on him, Castiel wasn’t sure if he wanted to actually see. It was the feeling of not wanting to look, but having to.

From what he could tell, the cut’s sutures started mid-knee and curved to the side of his thigh.

Nurse Masters started to dab the wound, but she hadn’t told him it would sting. Castiel resisted the urge to scoot his leg away.

Once she was finished, Ketch did whatever doctors do, lightly touching his flesh and the sutures. “Maybe another day,” he said. “Then we’ll take them out. It’s healing nicely.”

Then he helped Nurse Masters roll a different gauze on over his wound. 

“Wasn’t so bad, was it?” She asked Cas.

“No, but it’s not so good to see one’s own mutilated flesh,” Castiel shook his head.

“It was sewn, not mutilated,” she pointed out.

“No need to be so specific in this regard,” Castiel said. 

“Ah, so you were bothered,” Nurse Masters said.

“No,” the omega felt the instant need to lie, or at least not give himself up.

“Well good job at facing it,” she shrugged. “Say, your name --”

“I was named after an angel. The Angel of Thursday,” Castiel cut her off. He didn’t want to focus on his leg anymore, but he hoped he did not have a ‘matter of fact’ tone. He was used to questions of his name by now.

“Fancy boy you are,” she exclaimed. “Religious much?”

Castiel didn’t see how this was her business, and yet he decided to humor her curiosity. “Not, not really. Not as much anymore.”

“Mm, sounds complicated,” she replied. “I’m sure as hell not.”

“Could have guessed at that,” Castiel said.

“Well, while it’s fun to chat, I do have a job to do,” Nurse Masters headed to the door. “Call button if you need anything.”

“I know,” Castiel said. 

Maybe what Castiel liked about her was that she didn’t ask invasive-feeling questions, like Jody, Sam, Dean, and Jimmy, and yet conversation still went on. Nothing deep, just normal. Castiel needed that.

The morning passed at a slow pace. Castiel messed around on his phone, texting and answering work emails and even completing some of it on his phone. Regretfully, when he left the apartment after Dean had gone -- not being able to stand the silence that lingered after their fight -- he had not taken his lap top with him.

Sooner or later, Castiel knew he had to call his insurance. Just as he was debating on calling them to sort his money out, Nurse Masters walked in. She was holding a lunch bag and a tray of food that had a small pile of mashed potatoes, a muffin, and pancakes on it.

“Is that for me?” Castiel asked. He checked the time on his phone. The time read one fifteen in the afternoon.

“I can’t eat both, so yes,” she quipped. “Here.” She put the styrofoam tray on his bedside table.

“Thank you,” Castiel said. “Am I even allowed to have that kind of food right now?”

“Yes, you can. Better you start eating normally from now on,” she waved a hand, sitting down.

“What are you doing? Are you having lunch with me? Are you, uh, allowed to?” Castiel asked, confused. He was used to eating alone here.

“Yeah,” was all Nurse Masters said. She unzipped her bag, and took out a plastic tupperware. Inside there was a sandwich. 

“Oh, okay,” Castiel heard himself saying. He was confused, but her presence wasn’t unwelcome. He pulled the tray on his lap, and took the plastic spoon pressed into the mashed potatoes.

Even though it was hospital cafeteria food, Castiel found himself digging in. The food was actually pretty good. Castiel found that he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a low moan.

Nurse Masters’ eyes flicked up to him for a second, then she turned her attention back to her sandwich, which she took a bite out of.

The two ate in relative silence, broken only by Castiel’s phone vibrating from a call.

The omega looked down, but seeing that it was only Jimmy calling, he silenced it and texted a quick message saying he would call him back.

“Who was that?” Nurse Masters asked.

“Just my brother, Jimmy,” Castiel answered.

“Didn’t want to talk to him?” She asked.

“Not at the moment, I want to enjoy this meal,” Castiel said. “I’ll call him back after.”

“Oh, sounds like there’s something going on,” she said. “Have any other siblings?” 

Sam flashed in his mind, but Castiel shook his head. “Not by biological relation,” he said. “But I do have people close enough to be.”

“Those alphas who came to see you?”

Only slightly surprised that she remembered them and the reaction Castiel had had toward the brothers, Castiel nodded.

“Partly, yes,” he said. 

“So, uh,” Castiel started to say. The silence was broken, but he didn’t mind talking to her. Her presence made him feel more at peace at the hospital. “Nurse Masters--”

“Oh, Meg is fine,” she interrupted him. “At least, not when I’m working, but especially not with my coworkers.”

“Oh,” Castiel agreed. ”Alright.”

“So what were you going to say?” Meg asked.

“I was just wondering what led you to become a nurse,” Castiel said. He did not want to admit that he wanted to keep conversation going.

“I just sort of got into it, when I was younger,” Meg took another bite out of her sandwich, not elaborating further. “I suppose I got hired because I’m an alpha. I bet the hospital thought having a female alpha nurse would help even out the employee dynamics, and ‘help’ the patients somehow.”

“Alpha?” Castiel tilted his head. Meg stared at him, but something told Castiel that the next thing he said would decide something between them.

“Maybe that’s why I feel more at ease…” He blurted out the first thought he’d had. Castiel immediately winced. That wasn’t what he had meant to say!

The alpha snorted, but amusement seemed to play on her features for a moment as she looked back at him. Maybe Castiel hadn’t messed up.

“That’s something,” she said. 

They resumed eating, Castiel finishing first. Pretty soon Meg had eaten all of her food too, and Cas watched as she packed up, feeling only a little disappointed. There was only much socialization his phone could give him, to which he did not like to be on as much, and the omega found that his mind wandered to dark places he’d rather not think about when alone in his hospital room.

“Nice chatting,” she paused, getting up and staring him down as she gripped her lunch bag. “Clarence.”

“...That’s not my name,” Castiel, a little timidly, reminded her. “My name is---”

“Castiel, I know,” she smiled wryly. “But Clarence is fun too. You were named after an angel, after all.”

“But how does that relate to the name Clarence?” Castiel asked, puzzled.

“Channel surf,” Meg told him, tucking a coil of hair behind her ear.

“What?” Castiel asked again, more confused. That was a whole different topic of conversation.

“The answer lies within Tv streaming and reruns,” Meg cryptically said to the omega, walking to the door. “Got to make another few rounds.”

“I hope it goes well,” Castiel automatically said, feeling a little put off by the alpha. 

“Oh, and by the way,” Meg stopped at the door. “You were supposed to get a cast on yesterday, but there was a delay. This afternoon you should definitely get one.”

“Thank you for letting me know,” Castiel said. She closed the door.

Later in the afternoon, Castiel did get fitted for a cast, and he got one that was the color of a vivid sky blue. While Castiel was not totally thrilled to have one on, only having one bone broken once, he did feel better having his arm encased and positioned correctly.

It was a little weird to be wheeled around the hospital, but they hadn’t wanted him to jostle up his knee's cut yet. Castiel enjoyed the slight change of scenery around him though, without a bleak looking Tv facing him all day.

When Meg saw to him later, showing him the different pills he was allowed to take now that he was getting off the heavier pain killers, she said, “now all you need is for your groupies to sign. Then you’ll be all set.”

Castiel refrained from telling her that he didn’t even know enough people to make a group be able to be called a ‘groupie’, and half smiled, which probably ended up being more of a grimace.

Doctor Crowley, who also did check ups on Doctor Ketch’s patients when Ketch couldn’t, eyed them with an unreadable expression as he popped in to ask Castiel some questions. Meg, or rather Nurse Masters, Castiel thought, left the room promptly.

She was a busy woman.

Sam called shortly after Crowley departed too, and Castiel was grateful Sam had called at a good time. 

“Hey Cas,” he said. 

“Hello, Sam,” Castiel greeted in return. “How’re you? How has your day been?” The omega wanted to ask him first so that Sam could not jump right onto any heavy questions. Many things can stem from just one ‘how are you?’

“It’s been good,” the alpha told him. “Busy as usual, but you know that already. I’m leaving the firm earlier today. Was thinking I could pop in and see you? If you’d be okay with that. Anything interesting at the hospital?”

“Not really,” Castiel said. “I am having a better day than most who stay here are having, though, and I got a cast for my arm.”

“Having a cast is going to suck pretty soon though,” Sam said, tone deadpan. Castiel could almost see him shaking his head. “It just gets so itchy.”

“Hopefully it won’t be as bad for me,” Castiel shook his head. “But yes, it would be nice to see you. What time should I expect your arrival?”

“Around four, so soon,” Sam said, a little louder to be heard over some talking and shuffling. Castiel began to hear over the phone on his end.

“Alright then, I’ll see you soon,” Castiel said his goodbye. “Oh, uh, Sam?” 

“Yeah? I’m still here,” the alpha said, tone curious.

“Let’s… keep it light,” Castiel sighed. He felt a little embarrassed requesting that of Sam’s visit, but he didn’t want to talk about his breakup. Not yet. The omega was determined to focus on healing from the crash, and that was all he wanted to think about.

“Okay,” Sam said without missing a beat. Castiel relaxed against his pillow. He could hear the warm understanding in Sam’s voice, and smiled.

“Thanks,” he said. “See you soon.” He hung up. The time on his phone read three thirty, so Sam was going to come sooner than he’d initially thought.

At least they wouldn’t be cutting it close to visiting hours like him and Jimmy. That thought reminded Castiel that he needed to call his brother back.

The phone rang three times, and then Jimmy picked up.

“Cas!” He greeted. Castiel could hear the smile in the beta’s voice. The two chatted amiably, until the call turned more serious.

“Have you given any thought, yet?” Jimmy asked.

Castiel looked down at his sheets, staring at the soft grey. He felt like his answer was against his better judgment. Even though he would be far away from his job, he could work online from his computer and use his phone to make calls… 

“Yes,” he said reluctantly. “I have. I, I will stay with you, Jimmy. Thank you for offering. But I’ll only stay if it’s kept under wraps, and so that he won’t know.”

“Okay,” Jimmy said. “We can do that. Whatever will make you comfortable, Castiel. I just want what’s best for you.” 

Castiel knew his brother meant well, and that if they were in person Jimmy would probably hug him, but he was glad that they weren’t. He didn’t want Jimmy seeing him frown due to his wording and concern.

The omega managed a small thank you, and after some pick up planning and how Castiel will update him, the twins both said their goodbyes and ended their call.

Sam came in a few minutes later. The alpha wore his work suit.

“Hey Cas,” he said. “Nice color!”

“Thank you,” Castiel replied. “It’s a bit too saturated for my liking, but I know it’s more important that it does its job.”

“Well here, to brighten up your day,” Sam handed him a chocolate bar as he sat down. Castiel smiled appreciatively, and with some fuss was able to tear the wrapper and have a bite.

Sam updated him on the goings-on at the firm, and some small lawyer drama. 

“Have you been talking to Jimmy much?” Sam asked him.

“Yes,” Castiel said. “When I’m released, which should be soon with how the doctors are regarding my knee, I’ll be staying with him.”

“Oh?” Sam said. “But isn’t that farther from your work? It’s the next town over.”

“I was thinking I could work more from home for a bit. I’ve never been late and I’ve always worked a little overtime,” Castiel explained. “I’m confident my boss would not mind. And I can always take a bus there.”

“I see,” Sam quietly said. “You could stay with me though. You’re welcome to, since I know Dean’s out of the question for you right now.”

“No, it’s okay, Sam,” Castiel said. “Aren’t things getting serious between you and Jessica?” 

“That doesn’t matter Cas,” Sam countered. “We’d both rather see you comfortable and I want to help you. You’re like a brother to me, and I want to be here for you.”

Castiel bit his cheek. Sam might be more like a brother to him, but Castiel was pretty sure that for Sam, while not realizing, that Cas was more of a cousin to him.

Sam was likely also courteously holding back from mentioning certain familial reasons Castiel might not want to return home, on top of all the anxieties he knew Castiel had about his own home town.

“Thank you, Sam,” Castiel said thinly. “But aren’t we keeping things light? I will be fine. I just need to save up for a while… Heck, even find a roommate, maybe, as I deal with being sued and paying for the hospital bill.” He tried to talk jokingly.

Sam twisted his lips, unhappy, but he did change the topic after a, “whatever you think is best, Cas. Just know I’m here for you.”

Eventually they ran out of things to talk about, and it was nearing the evening which meant Sam had to get ready for a dinner date with Jess.

“Have fun,” Castiel smiled. He was truly glad Sam was happy.

Nurse Masters appeared right as Sam opened the door. The two alphas, though Sam didn’t know Meg’s secondary gender, were suddenly toe to toe and nose to nose.

“Oh, it’s you,” she said. She didn’t take a step back, which made Sam have to. Castiel briefly wondered if that was a power move of some kind, but dismissed it. Why would it matter, anyways? Only reason he could think of was because she clearly didn’t like the Winchesters.

“Where’s yappy?” She asked, proving his thought’s point.

“What?” Sam muttered. “Oh. You mean my brother,” Sam said, only sounding slightly icy. Castiel knew Sam just wanted to keep the peace, at least for his sake, and to not rise up to some posturing. 

It was a little amusing to see Sam, such a large guy, be backed up by Meg, who was a great deal shorter than him.

“He’s not really able to visit,” Sam continued. “Excuse me.” The alpha ducked behind her through the doorway, stopping only to smile reassuringly at Cas and wave.

Castiel waved back.

“You know,” Castiel began. “You don’t have to be that way around Sam. He’s a relaxed alpha, and kind.”

“Don’t say that about alphas. We never really stop at trying to get what we want,” Nurse Masters said. “Everything okay here?”

“Yes, I’m feeling fine,” Castiel said. He hoped she wouldn’t notice, or comment on how he was wilting against his pillow though.

Castiel made one of his first major decisions, and while he had regrets, there was nobody else he could turn to.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day found Castiel in the same spot he’d been in the last few days, but he had woken earlier than he had the past few days.

Doctor Ketch was going to come check on his knee, and take out his stitches this time. Castiel wasn’t looking forward to it, but while he was looking forward to getting discharged soon, he also wasn’t looking forward to staying at Jimmy’s.

It wasn’t until after Castiel had his breakfast that his phone rang with a call from Dean.

Castiel hadn’t heard anything from the alpha since the other night that he’d drunk texted Cas, and he wasn’t exactly thrilled to get a call from him.

Castiel thought ignoring it would get the message that he didn’t want to talk to him would get through Dean’s thick skull, but when the phone rang some minutes later, Castiel caved and picked it up.

“Hello?” The omega rasped, feeling a different kind of tiredness that was all too familiar to him.

“Cas!” Dean exclaimed. “I just can’t believe it. What an asshole!”

“What?” Castiel asked him, his eyes narrowed confusedly.

“That that guy is suing you! That much?!” Dean snapped.

“Well, Dean, I was the one who caused the accident. I think it’s best I accept this form of punishment with grace,” Castiel replied, sullenly. “It could have been worse, Dean. And I’m thankful---”

“Don’t say that Cas. Sure, you might’ve fucked up, but this amount is crazy!” Dean cut him off.

“I’m sure this amount is quite normal, Dean,” Castiel sighed.

“Well I’m going to take care of it, damnit.” Dean announced.

“Excuse me?” Castiel sat up straighter, annoyed. “What do you mean? And who told you?” He lightly growled.

“What I mean is that I’m going to help you with it, okay Cas?” Dean said, sincerity laced with irritation. Castiel knew though that Dean was being genuine.

“This isn’t your cross to bear, Dean, no matter how you feel,” Castiel told the alpha, trying to remain calm. “I appreciate it, but… I need to deal --- I need to pay for it on my own.”

“You’re not getting out of this Castiel,” Dean said, his voice sounding more gravely than Cas’ at the moment. “I’m helping you with something, that’s final. We may be over---”

“Exactly!” Cut Castiel, not liking that Dean wasn’t calling him by his nickname at all. “We’re over Dean, we’re ‘done’ as I remember you said. So why are you trying to pick up after me? I need space right now, and while I know we need to arrange gathering the rest of my belongings, I don’t think I can take them right now, and neither you.”

“Wow Cas, tell me how you really feel. I know that, okay?” Dean replied without hesitation. “I know. But just because we’re over doesn’t mean it's the end, and…” The alpha’s rough voice trailed off for a second.

Castiel jumped in again, cuttingly, saying “Did you hear that from a shrink, Dean? Funny.”

There was a pause now, and Dean breathed heavily into the phone, making his mood known. 

“Back off, Cas. I know, okay? This is going to sound selfish, and I know that, but,” Dean started.

“What?” Castiel asked, moodily. “What do you know, Dean?”

“I know,” Dean emphasized, “that I want you… I want us to still be in our lives. It’s going to be hard, but overtime, we can get over this.”

“At least this tells me how you really felt about me,” Castiel muttered, all of his previous gusto he’d thrown at Dean dying down.

He could hear Dean taking a breath, before the alpha said, “you don’t know everything Cas, but we can’t just walk away from each other. We’ve been involved too long, and…”

“You want to keep your security blanket?” Castiel said, voice sounding numb to his ears instead of snarky as he’d wanted to. The omega felt defeated before the day had even really begun. He wanted his security blanket, but he now knew that Dean had just posed as one for him, and he’d accepted that fakeness long ago.

“No, Cas, look. We have a lot to talk about, and, I’m sorry. But that’s not going to fix this right now. Who would’ve thought I’d be acting as the mature one,” Dean breathed.

Castiel couldn’t tell if Dean was trying to joke with him, but if he was it wasn’t working.

“I just, this is hard to say and you don’t want to hear it right now, but I’ll always care for you, Cas. And I want to help you. Maybe we can’t be in contact for a while, but --” Dean went on before Castiel cut him off again.

“Okay, Dean.” Castiel felt resigned. He knew Dean was telling the truth, and getting mad at him when it was partially Castiel’s own self anger (but also anger at Dean), he knew yelling was getting them nowhere.

“You can help, and… I know you’re being honest, among other things. But I do need some time. I’ll let you know when I’m ready,” Castiel continued.

Dean was silent on the other end. Finally, he said, “I’m going to wire you some money, and you can decide what you want to do with it.”

“Okay,” Castiel conceded. After another pause between the omega and the alpha, Castiel asked, “...Aren’t you late for work? Or are you blowing it off in your office, talking to me?”

“I’m not at work,” Dean answered, but not adding any additional explanation.

“Oh,” was all Castiel felt he could say, withdrawn. 

Silence reigned between them again, and yet it felt like a ‘comfortable’ uncomfortable silence, both feeling on the same level.

Castiel knew that Dean must miss him, and felt guilty. It took two to tango, and him and Dean had been dancing together for a long time.

They could each hear each other’s breathing over the phone. Both men were hesitant, the phrase ‘I miss you’ running through their minds.

“I, I have to go.” Castiel inhaled. “They’re going to take out the stitches out soon…”

“Doesn’t sound… fun,” Dean said carefully.

“No,” Castiel said. “Text or call if you really need to, Dean, but…”

“I know,” his voice seemed to pick up a sliver of a fraction. “Bye Cas.” The alpha hung up before Castiel could.

When Doctor Ketch, Crowley, and Nurse Masters came in to undo the stitches, injecting numbing into his knee and thigh, Cas’ eyes teared up, and he hastily tried to wipe them away.

No one said anything after they explained exactly what they were about to do. The omega was only eyed once or twice by the doctors, and Meg hadn’t said anything sarcastic, or even sent a what could be friendly grin at him.

Castiel didn’t know what to think about that. He’d thought maybe she would’ve at least distracted him, but she hadn’t, which added to his disappointment.

As the small procedure was over, and his knee and thigh were wrapped heavily with gauze, and he was given some pain killers, Castiel felt the need to lie on his side, and curl away from the rest of the world. He was glad that they’d drawn the curtain over him, and that the Tv was turned on.

He couldn’t, however, lie on either of his sides, so he settled for pulling the sheets over his head. With the aid of the painkillers, he fell into a tired sleep.

Castiel slept through lunchtime, and when he awoke he did not feel refreshed nor better as he wished. 

His leg hurt, more than his arm now, and all Castiel supposed was that he was grateful for Dean’s help, that the alpha still cared for him. Perhaps, though, that was what even hurt him more, besides the omega’s own foolishness,

Castiel felt his eyes well up with more tears, to which he silently berated himself. There was no point in crying, yet he couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to be that sniveling, attached omega, but he was.

Distantly, he heard the sound of an airplane passing resound outside. It was a quiet afternoon.

In the evening, Castiel chatted with Jimmy again, but Jimmy could tell Castiel’s part of their talk was forced, and soon the call was over.

Sam had texted at some point in the day, but Castiel neither felt the need or energy to respond, so he did not.

It was around seven that his door opened, but the usual staff who gave him lunch didn’t appear. Instead, Nurse Masters stepped in.

“Hey,” she said, holding his dinner tray. Over her scrubs she wore a black leather jacket, and when Castiel looked down he noticed that she was wearing dark purple combat boots. 

“Are you on your way out?” Castiel asked in greeting, his voice hoarse.

“My shift is over,” she said simply. As she stood over him, she tilted her head, her eyes having a harsh stare that made him feel vulnerable.

“Comfortable?” Meg asked.

Castiel scooched farther up on the bed, and nodded, ready to take his dinner even though he didn’t feel like eating much.

He probably wouldn’t eat anything, he decided. but His nurse was on her way out so she wouldn’t know, nor would she really care, because even if the omega was her patient, he was still a stranger, and small conversations didn’t even make them acquaintances, not really.

Castiel mulled sadly, pushing around the pasta he was given. Why did he even care? Sure, she had swag, which may have accidentally made him be drawn to her as he had felt with Dean, but it was silly to even try to be attached to anyone so soon after.

Was he really this pathetic? Maybe a lot of things were going on for him right now, so he needed to get a grip. Nothing that he couldn’t deal with in time...

“Thank you,” the omega said, glancing but not really looking up at her. 

He sounded flat, and he waited for her to leave.

“Are you not going to eat?” She gestured to the food.

“I’m, uh, not sure yet,” Castiel replied shakily.

“You should really eat, you look gaunt,” the alpha told him. “Procedures, among other things, can really take it out of you, I know.”

Castiel didn’t have anything to say to that, so he didn’t say anything at all.

“I’ll be back; you eat,” she turned back to the door and walked away. Once she was gone, Castiel put the tray on his bedside table, and lay unmoving, staring at the ceiling. He hadn’t noticed that she’d turned off the Tv until after she’d left, with silence pressing down around him.

Castiel didn’t know how much time passed, but he did flinch as he heard his door open. Looking over he found nurse Masters back again, and in each of her hands she held Starbucks drinks.

“Here,” handed one to him.

“I, I don't really drink coffee,” Castiel ground out, though he was surprised to see her. “I thought you left for the night.”

“Sometimes sugar is what you need, it’s hot chocolate,” Meg responded. “And I said I’d be back.”

She moved and sat on his bed, very close. At this proximity, Castiel duly noticed, he could get a faint smell of her scent, as her scent blockers were wearing off.

It didn’t matter though, so he didn’t try to get a whiff of her true scent.

“You didn’t eat,” was all she said to him. When Castiel gave no response, just cradling the hot drink in his hands, she wrly ordered him to drink.

“Sip.” Loosely she crossed her arms, her drink set next to his food. So he did. Maybe it was the omega in him who wanted to be guided, or maybe he was just feeling desperate right now.


End file.
